The Aftermath
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: Sequel to Steal My Sword, Watch What Happens- PWP, Graphic scenes, YAOI/SLASH -Don't like, don't read. - 'Redemption was better than retribution for Connor Stoll' - Luke and Percy corrput yet another person. PERCY/CONNOR/LUKE! R&R


The Aftermath

A/N: A sequel of some sorts to Steal My Sword, Watch What Happens! :) Pretty much PWP.

Summary: Luke and Percy corrupt yet another innocent soul.

"Not starting without me, are you?" he teased. Connor spread his legs and patted his stomach, urging Percy to join them on the couch. He nestled himself between Connor's legs, leaning back against the boy. Connor wrapped the raven in a strong embrace, cuddling him close and kissing him. The trio sat like this for a small time in companionable silence, kissing and cuddling, stroking and touching, until their arousals became apparent and uncomfortable. Luke leaned forward and whispered in Connor's ear, making him shiver.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" Connor's arousal grew, poking Percy in the back. The raven turned on the couch, laying on Connor belly to belly, and grinned, licking his lips in anticipation. Connor's brown eyes darkened in desire, and he started trembling. Percy stretched forward and suckled Connor's Adam's apple, startling a breathy moan from the boy. The raven grinned and levered himself up from the couch, reaching a hand down to help the son of Hermes to his feet. Luke quickly followed, and they herded the boy to the bedroom, walking stiffly because of the apparent arousal.

"Shower first," Luke ordered. "We will show you the pleasures of showering together." They led Connor into the bathroom and slowly stripped him, stroking, licking and fondling as they went. By the time they had all of his clothes off, he was a trembling mess. His erection throbbed painfully, and his eyes were glazed. With trembling hands, he began to strip Percy, while Luke watched. Connor spent some time loving the raven's body, lavishing it with attention until Percy was whimpering. Luke grinned; the boy learned _fast_. Luke stripped himself; he wanted to maintain control of the situation. He turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature until it was satisfactory. The men entered the shower, and Connor stood toward the back of the stall, unsure what to do. Percy gently pulled him forward, sandwiching him between himself and Luke. Together, they reached for the body wash, Percy working the lather on Connor's front as Luke worked it on Connor's back. They softly stroked and caressed the boy's body, eliciting moans and mewls of pleasure as they brought him closer to the edge. They both met each other's gaze and smirked. Percy put body wash into his hand and encircled Connor's erection, slowly fisting it. Connor's knees buckled, and Luke grabbed him from behind, supporting him. The raven felt the blonde's erection caressing his channel, and he moaned lustily while Percy continued to use the soap to stroke Connor to orgasm. Luke's fingers, also soap-covered, stroked inside Connor's crack, circling his opening, pressing on it and slightly breaching. Connor moaned at the feeling, the sensations cascading along his nerve endings, turning him into jelly. He screamed as he came, the intensity of the release causing spots to dance before his eyes for many minutes. When he finally came down, he opened his eyes and looked at the raven in front of him. Percy's face glowed with pleasure at Connor's satisfaction, and Connor leaned forward into the spray, kissing the raven slowly and thoroughly, reaching for the boy's erection. Percy danced out of reach, laughing, and turned off the water. Luke nudged Connor, and the three left the shower stall, Connor still quite shaky from the pleasure. They led him to the bedroom and reclined on the bed.

Connor paled a little as he saw Luke reach for the tube of KY in his drawer, setting it out on the night stand ready for later. The little bit of finger play in the shower was one thing; actually having a cock in his arse made him more than a little nervous. He had never, _you know_ with a boy before. Percy rubbed the brunette's back, soothing away the nerves as Luke stated, ''I want you to fuck Percy, and I will fuck you. But now, I'm just going to watch you make Percy feel good." Connor blushed at the idea of being watched, then he turned his eyes to the raven reclining on the bed and desire and arousal spiked through him again, making him harden. He gave a nervous grin as he slowly crawled up the raven's body. He leaned in and kissed Percy slowly, leisurely, running his tongue along the other boy's lips before slipping it into his mouth. The kiss was intense, and had Percy panting harshly when Connor finally pulled back. The brunette smirked and glanced back at Luke, to see him unhurriedly stroking himself, moaning in appreciation. Connor ran a tongue from the head to the base of Percy's cock, making the raven bite his lip in order not to scream – something that would definitely wake the rest of the camp. Connor suckled Percy's balls, gently rolling and stroking them with his tongue only. Percy gasped as Connor continued and shakily laid his tan hands on his head, ruffling the hair as he did so.

Connor reached Percy's crack and inhaled, taking in the rich, musky scent that was _Percy_, before gently spreading the cheeks. Connor lay flat between Percy's legs as he spread him to make room for the son of Hermes, looking longingly at the entrance before him. He leaned forward, his nose grazing the testicles, and dipped a tongue quickly into the hole. Percy convulsed at the unexpected contact, giving a gasping shriek. Connor grinned, challenging himself to get as many different sounds from the raven as he could. With that in mind, he leaned forward again and laved the puckered rosette with his tongue, listening to Percy's deep, raspy moan. He leaned up briefly to kiss Percy, then went back to continue his ministrations.

He scooted closer and leaned forward again, pulling the cheeks farther apart. He wrapped his lips around the hole, and _sucked_. The sensation was so intense and unexpected that he startled Percy's orgasm from him with a bellow. He laved the raven's chest and belly, savouring the salty, bitter taste that was Percy's release, his chocolate eyes never leaving the emerald watching him. As Connor cleaned Percy of his sticky come, Luke slowly crept up behind the raven and spread the boy's cheeks. Connor jumped at the contact of cool hands on his arse cheeks, and he tried to pull away with a new flurry of nerves hitting him. Luke was having none of it and gripped his hips, holding him in place.

"IRelax. It'll make you feel good." Luke whispered, leaning down, tickling Connor's ears as he did so. The brown-eyed boy relaxed, allowing his brother to continue his exploration. He spread the cheeks and inhaled Connor's scent for a moment. Percy wrapped his hand around Connor's hardened cock to distract him while Luke's tongue made contact with the raven's puckered hole. Connor gasped at the dual stimulation of his member and the nerves of his rosette, and moaned deeply. He started to tremble as the blonde thrust his tongue into Connor's hole, and he leaned his forehead against Percy's, staring deeply into the emerald eyes. He reached for Percy's cock, stroking it in time with the raven's strokes on his own member, as Luke licked his channel from front to back, swirling his tongue around Connor's puckered entrance as he made passes over it.

Connor collapsed as the dual ministrations on him proved too much. He watched with excitement as Luke reached out and grabbed the small bottle of lube, and began to spread it across his fingers, before passing it to him. Connor's eyes widened a little but soon relaxed as he watched Percy's arousal grow harder and larger in his other hand. Smearing it around to make sure his fingers were well coated, he slowly breached Percy's entrance with his index finger, his face scrunched up in concentration. A moan was startled out of Percy when the finger entered, closing his eyes immediately as Connor's finger brushed against that bundle of nerves. Suddenly a finger breached his own entrance, and he jerked and yelped in surprise. The odd feeling depleted quickly as Luke found his prostate, stroking it gently and causing Connor to quake. The son of Hermes turned his attentions to the boy under him, and he competed with Luke in bringing off their submissive harder, and faster.

"Another, Con," the raven rasped out, barely eloquent. Connor inserted a second finger, spreading them apart in a scissoring motion almost on instinct. Luke took this moment to insert a second finger as well, knowing that Connor was suitably distracted with his attentions to Percy. The brown boy moaned at the full sensation, and squirmed a little as the blonde began scissoring his own fingers. He soon added another to Percy, as Luke followed suit. Soon, Luke deemed it loose enough to begin the main event.

Connor slathered his erection with the scented lube and positioned it at the raven's entrance, before he pushed forward slowly and gently. The head of his cock breached the ring of muscles, and the brunette groaned at the tight, hot feel of Percy sheathing him. Connor struggled not fuck the boy in earnest as instead, he breathed deeply and slowly breached the raven, savouring the feel. He waited for a moment, to adjust to the feel of all the tight heat. Connor felt Luke shift behind him, and the feel of the sun kissed teen's cock pressing against his own arse. He felt the head of Luke's erection breach his pucker as he momentarily panicked. The pain was intense, much more intense than the fingers, as he whimpered softly tears gathering up in his eyes. Luke stilled, not wanting to deal with a crying lover since it was rather a cock block. The Luke seated himself firmly within Connor and waited, allowing Connor's body to adjust to the fullness and discomfort that was his cock. The moment Luke felt Connor's muscles relax enough for him to be able to move safely, he slowly began rocking his hips, slowly thrusting into him.

Luke slowly unsheathed himself, as Connor followed suit. When Luke hrust back into Connor, his cock soon brushed against the sweet spot within, and Connor howled, thrusting forward in reflex. His own cock also brushed Percy's sweet spot, causing the raven to twist and writhe on the bed. Connor soon began to reap the benefits of being the middle and began thrusting back on the cock behind him, and into the arse in front of him. Connor set up a rhythm that carried both boys along for the ride, and Luke nearly collapsed at the sensations of Connor's muscles flexing and pulling around him as he moved within Percy.

Luke was the first to come, screaming in pleasure and collapsing onto Connor's back. The feel of not only the hot seed pouring into his body set off Connor's release, but knowing that it was his brother's seed. He liked the idea of breaking one of the greatest taboos. Incest.

He buried his face in Percy's neck as he came, muffling his cries. Percy was still very hard, having not yet come as Connor quickly gathered his wits, he pulled gently from the raven and engulfed his erection in a hot and willing mouth. A few sucks was all it took and the raven was arching off the bed, convulsing and shooting deeply into Connor's throat. Connor moaned licked and sucked the last drops from the raven, loving the foreign taste of come. The trio all collapsed back onto the bed and immediately resumed the position that had ignited the events that had just passed.

"That was…hot," Connor finally uttered.

Nico and Annabeth both giggled as they both thought they had outsmarted the infamous LukePercy pairing, yet again. Annabeth in particular giggled the hardest as a rosy tint covered her features, from the opportunity of watching a gay threesome 'at it'.

''Nico, Annabeth, you enjoy the show?'' said Percy, confusing Luke and Connor.

''Are the.. I can't beli.. Do they have a cam..'' Luke struggled to come up with a eloquent sentence as Percy lightly pecked him on the lips.

''You're lucky I didn't fall in love with you for your abilities to construct a sentence.' Percy smiled, ruffling the blonde's hair.

''You knew?'' inquired Connor, suddenly feeling very modest as he felt two more eyes rake over his body. ''Why didn't you tell us?''

''It was hotter that way, trust.'' Percy uttered and stared at Nico, whilst closing the distance between him and Connor.

Redemption was better than retribution for Connor Stoll.


End file.
